The Journey is Half the Fun
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian encounter many obstacles on their way to their honeymoon destination.


**Note** : I'm trying to take comfort in the fact that Captain Swan will live on in fanfiction. As long as inspiration comes and interest remains, then I will continue to write. We'll never get to see their honeymoon, so I thought this would be fun to write. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **The Journey is Half the Fun: Part 1/1...**

Killian and Emma sat in the airport, awaiting their flight to Honolulu, Hawaii for their long awaited honeymoon.

"Love," Killian began, turning to his wife, "I don't understand why you can't just poof us to our destination. It would be much safer than traveling in that flying tin can you call an airplane."

Emma laughed. Killian had never flown on an airplane before and didn't trust that it could remain in the air without magic.

"I told you. I only use magic when it's necessary. Plus, flying is very safe."

Killian took her hand in his and leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. "Aye, but it is much slower. Just imagine what we could be doing right now if we were already in Hawaii."

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the lust in her husband's voice. He kissed below her ear and then her neck, eliciting a giggle.

"Killian, we're in public," she managed weakly.

"My point exactly," he said, moving to her lips. "We could be in the privacy of our own honeymoon suite right now."

He was certainly persuasive and it was tempting not to waste anymore time after everything they had been through. She allowed him one final kiss and then pulled away. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek and met his eyes.

"I would like nothing more than to get you alone, but this is our chance to be a normal couple for once. Just newlyweds on their way to their honeymoon." She paused and then smiled. "Plus, sometimes the journey is half the fun. I'd say it was with our relationship, wouldn't you?"

Killian cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Definitely only half, love. I wouldn't consider battling villains and being separated by curses and death all that fun."

Emma laughed and placed her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand in hers. "Maybe not. But it led us here, so I wouldn't change a thing."

Killian nodded and dropped a kiss onto her head. "Aye, me neither."

After a few moments, Killian glanced at the flight screen before them.

"Swan, what was our flight number?"

"725."

They were flying to California and then Hawaii.

Killian gestured at the screen with his hook. "I know I'm new to this flying thing, but I am going to assume cancelled isn't a good thing."

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

She looked at the screen and saw that indeed their flight was now listed as cancelled. Emma jumped up from her seat and went over to the attendant at the desk. She returned a few minutes later.

"So bad weather in California of all places has forced our flight to be cancelled. We can't get on another one until tomorrow morning."

Killian cocked a brow and grinned. "You're right, love. This is fun."

Emma groaned. "I wish things could be easy just once."

"You said you only use magic when necessary. I'd say this qualifies."

She sank back down into the chair beside him.

"I meant went battling villains and breaking curses, not dealing with cancelled flights."

Killian sighed heavily. "Alright. What now then?"

"They gave us a voucher for a stay in the hotel next door. So I guess we just wait it out until morning."

Killian waggled his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, love, I do believe I can think of a way to pass the time."

Emma laughed and kissed him. "I knew you would."

...

Killian pushed his wife up against the door to their hotel room, his lips moving to her chest, as his hand inched up her thigh. Emma moaned as she reached behind her and struggled to find the key card slot. She finally felt it slide in and turned the doorknob. The door gave way and they both nearly tumbled onto the floor. Laughing, they stopped kissing long enough to right themselves and close the door.

"Now where were we?" Killian asked, as he grasped Emma's hips and fused his lips to hers again.

Emma felt his tongue sweep into her mouth, as she threaded her fingers into his hair and cupped the back of his head. He backed them into the room, stopping when Emma's legs hit the bed. They both pulled back for a moment to survey their accommodations for the night.

Emma's eyes widened. "Twin beds? What the hell? We asked for a queen! Why do they even have rooms with two twin beds? What are we, at camp?"

Killian eyed the tiny beds. "Well, Swan, perhaps we could share one. It would certainly be cozy and a challenge for what I have planned for us tonight, but I suppose we could manage."

Emma shook her head. "No way! This is our honeymoon!"

She stalked over to the phone and dialed the front desk. She was told that due to the cancelled flights and a convention, there weren't any more rooms left. They had mistakenly given them one of the children's rooms that they offer, which shares an adjoining door with a room with the queen size bed they were supposed to get. These rooms were usually reserved for families.

Emma slammed the phone down and glared at her husband.

"This is ridiculous!"

Killian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't fret, Emma. It's only one night. I am sure that the bed in our honeymoon suite will be plenty large enough."

"If we ever get there. And when I called and told them that we wouldn't be checking in until tomorrow, they said they couldn't guarantee that we would still get the honeymoon suite."

Killian shrugged. "They can give us a room with just a sleeping bag for all I care. All that matters is that we're together, love. We'll make the best of things, just like we always do."

Emma's face softened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You're right."

He placed a kiss on her lips and then nodded his head at the beds.

"Perhaps we could push them together to form one large bed."

Emma's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea."

Killian grinned and they quickly set about moving the night table that separated the two beds and then pushed them together.

Emma smiled. "Much better."

"Aye, love," he said, as he pulled her up against him again, his lips finding hers.

Emma sighed contentedly, as his mouth trailed down her neck. He cupped the back of her head and lowered her onto where the beds were joined. Emma clawed at his leather jacket, finally pushing it off of him and flinging it into the corner of the room. She moved to the buttons of his vest, as he managed to push her jacket off her. His mouth moved down her chest, his tongue dipping into the valley of her breasts.

Emma giggled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and managed to flip their positions. Killian grinned up at her, his hook and hand now on her hips, as she straddled him. Her eyes never left his as she pulled her tank top over her head and flung it across the room. Killian licked at his lips as his eyes moved to her sheer black bra. He brought his hand up to cup her breast and Emma moaned in ecstasy. She then dove back down and captured his lips.

Her hand moved to his belt buckle, as his moved to the clasp of her bra. She circled her hips and ground her center down on his thigh, desperately seeking some friction. She finally pulled his belt free and flicked open the button of his jeans. She lowered the zipper, just as he pulled the bra free from her and tossed it across the room. He was about to take her bare breast in his mouth when they suddenly felt the beds shift below their weight.

Before they could react, the twin beds slipped apart and Emma and Killian fell into the crevice created. They landed with a thud on the floor, Killian taking the brunt of it.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment, before erupting in laughter. Emma buried her face in her husband's neck as she giggled.

When the laughter finally subsided, Killian met his wife's gaze. "So, Swan, what now?"

Emma shrugged. "Make the best of things, right? The floor will do just fine, I think."

Killian smiled, as she lowered her mouth back to his.

...

Emma and Killian arrived back at the airport for their 9 a.m. flight. They approached the ticket agent.

She shook her head as she looked at her screen. Her voice emerged in a thick southern accent. "Due to yesterday's cancellations, I'm afraid your flight is overbooked. I'm going to have to bump y'all to a 2 p.m. flight."

Emma's jaw clenched and Killian watched as she tightened her fists by her side. "You're kidding, right?"

Suddenly, the woman's eyes lit up and she smiled, gesturing to the screen. "Good news!"

Emma and Killian breathed a sigh of relief.

The woman tapped her fingernail against the screen. "We just had a cancellation. There is one seat on this flight. So one of you can take this one and the other can take the 2 p.m."

Emma gritted her teeth together. "We're on our honeymoon."

The agent smiled at them brightly. "Oh, congratulations! So that's a no to separate flights then?"

Emma nodded sharply. "That would be a no."

"Okey dokey," she said, tapping away at the keys on her keyboard. "I'm going to go ahead and book you both on the 2 p.m. then."

Killian was afraid Emma would reach across the counter and choke the cheeriness right out of the woman, so he pulled his wife off to the side.

"Look, love, I respect and support your decision to only use your magic when necessary. You have always taken that responsibility seriously and you have never abused your powers." He paused and gestured to the waiting area. "But look at all of these people. There isn't a soul here that wouldn't use powers to get them to their destination if they possessed such a thing. So I propose a compromise."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"How about you use your magic to get us to California and then we take a flight from there to Hawaii?"

Emma chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. She had never used her powers for personal gain before. But, then again, hadn't she earned this one thing? Just this one time? Hadn't they earned it? After all, at this rate, they would be celebrating their first anniversary before they got to their honeymoon destination.

Emma slowly nodded. "Okay, just this once."

Killian grinned and kissed her. "Thank you, love."

Emma walked back over to the ticket agent and plastered on a smile. "You can cancel our reservations on the 2 o'clock. We've made other travel arrangements."

The woman began to speak, but Emma turned on her heel and went back to her husband. They quickly found a private corner and Emma waved her hand. They disappeared and, a moment later, reappeared in LAX.

Killian smiled brightly, as he took his wife's hand in his. "Brilliant."

Emma pulled out her phone and quickly booked them on a flight to Hawaii at noon.

…

"Finally!" Emma said as they boarded their flight to Hawaii.

Killian trailed behind Emma, eyeing the vessel warily.

"Swan, I still don't understand how this remains in the air without the benefit of a Pegasus sail like the one I use on the Jolly Roger."

"I'll show you how to Google it later, Killian. Right now, we need to find our seats."

Emma looked down at their boarding passes and groaned. "Great. I just noticed we aren't sitting together."

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled.

"It's just a seat apart. Could be worse. We could be on separate planes. I have the window and you have the aisle. I'm sure whoever has the middle seat will be willing to switch with one of us. No one likes the middle seat."

They finally found their row and noticed a frail elderly woman sitting in the middle seat. She had curly white hair and large glasses perched on her nose.

Emma smiled and leaned down. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Emma and this is my husband, Killian. We are seated on either side of you. We're on our honeymoon and we were hoping that you would be willing to switch with one of us so we could sit next to each other."

The old woman smiled. "I'm Louise. Oh, congratulations. Ah, young love."

"So you'll switch then?" Emma asked.

The woman clutched her huge purse to her chest and shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. It's against FAA regulations."

"People do it all of the time!" Emma said, eyes flaring.

"Doesn't make it right," the woman replied.

Emma looked like she was about to smack the old woman, so Killian gently pushed her aside. He figured this was a perfect opportunity for his special brand of charm.

"Madam, I admire your adherence to the rules. You seem like a lovely woman who respects authority."

"I am."

"But I am also sure you remember what it felt like to be in love. You want to spend every moment with that person, be as close to them as possible."

The woman's face softened. "I remember my honeymoon with my Herman. We went to Mexico."

Killian smiled. "I am sure you had a wonderful time together."

"He drank the water and got the runs. Spent the whole honeymoon in the bathroom. Made me regret those in sickness and health vows real quick. Didn't even want to sit with him on the way back."

Emma stared daggers at her husband. "Nice job, Don Juan." She turned back to the woman. "Can't you bend the rules just this once?"

The woman shook her head. "I couldn't possibly. Besides, I read an article that said in the event of a crash the safest place is the middle seat."

"Crash?" Killian said, his brow wrinkling worriedly.

"I've never heard that," Emma replied sharply.

"Move it, sweetheart," a voice suddenly bellowed from behind them.

Emma and Killian were still blocking the aisle and the other passengers were growing irritated.

The same large man went on. "Sit your pretty little ass down already."

Killian's jaw clenched, as he turned to the man. The man had a 100 pounds and a good foot on him.

"Listen, mate, that's my wife you're talking to. I suggest you show a little respect. Apologize to the lady."

"Well, tell your wife to take her damn seat and then we'll be good. You obviously have no control over her though. Pretty clear who wears the pants in that relationship."

Emma watched as Killian raised his arm, ready to punch the man. She caught his hand before he could.

"That is the quickest way to get us thrown off this flight!" she scolded her husband.

"Did you hear what he said about you?" Killian asked through gritted teeth.

"I heard. He's an arrogant ass. Ignore him. Let's just sit down."

Emma dragged Killian into the row. She climbed over the woman to sit by the window, while Killian took his aisle seat.

They stared at each other over the woman, disappointed that they couldn't hold hands or cuddle up close to each other.

…

Emma and Killian rolled their eyes, as the woman prattled on about her late husband and her eight cats. Fortunately for them, she fell asleep about an hour and a half in. Unfortunately for Killian, she decided to use his shoulder as a pillow and was currently drooling on him.

"Bloody hell," he said, looking down at the pool of saliva on his leather jacket.

Emma laughed and reached over the sleeping woman, taking his hand in hers. "At least we can do this now."

Killian smiled and squeezed her hand. "I suppose it will have to do."

Emma lifted her eyebrows. "Actually, I think we can do better."

Emma removed her hand from Killian's and brought it to Louise's head. She gently lifted it off of Killian's shoulder and placed it against the back of her seat. Emma then stood and made her way to the aisle. She looked down at Killian and winked.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," she said, lifting her eyebrows seductively.

"Alright, love," he said, returning his attention to the book he had been reading.

Emma sighed. "Care to join me?"

Killian scrunched up his nose. "In the loo? I don't need to avail myself of the facilities at the moment. And isn't there just the one anyhow?"

Emma rolled her eyes. How was he not getting this?

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Let's join the mile high club."

Killian shrugged. "Is that a rewards club of some sort? I don't recall seeing a form to fill out."

Emma groaned and whispered harshly in his ear again. "I want to have sex in the bathroom, Killian."

Killian's eyes widened, as he looked up at his wife. His lips gave way to a grin and he quickly stood up from his seat. Emma was hoping to be a little more discreet. She wanted him to wait a minute before joining her, but now all she wanted was to get him alone.

Emma opened the door to the small space and then pulled Killian by the collar in with her. She quickly shut the door behind him and then pushed him up against it. Killian smiled as she brought her lips to his, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. His hand and hook roamed down her body, until he was pushing her skirt up around her waist. Killian pressed Emma against the narrow counter and then lifted her up onto it. She spread her legs and he moved between them. Emma reached down to undo his belt buckle and the button of his jeans, as Killian's mouth moved to her jaw.

"I want you so bad," she breathed, as she shoved his jeans down his hips.

Killian slipped his hook into the top of her shirt and tugged it down, so he could kiss her cleavage. "I want you too, love."

Emma threaded her fingers through his hair and held him close to her skin. She then swept her hands down his back to his hips and hooked her thumbs into the sides of his boxer briefs, ready to push them down.

Just then, a fist pounded on the door.

"Hurry up in there! I had chili for lunch!"

It was the same man from earlier. Killian pulled away from his wife abruptly, shocked by the interruption. Unfortunately, his jeans were now around his ankles and he lost his balance. He fell against the door and it gave way. He landed at the feet of the large man, as Emma brought one hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh, while the other went to adjust her clothing.

Killian smiled weakly up at the man and winked. "We really must stop meeting like this."

...

Emma opened the door to their honeymoon suite, gasping at the rose petals that were scattered across the king size bed and the bottle of champagne that sat in an ice bucket on the night table.

"Finally!" she said, as she plopped down onto the bed on her back.

Killian grinned at his wife and dropped their bags on the ground. He joined her on the bed, hovering above her, as he brought his hand to caress her cheek lovingly.

"You know, love, I see no reason why we should ever have to leave the comfort of this gorgeous suite or this massive bed."

Emma laughed. "Killian, we are in Hawaii, one of the most beautiful and romantic places on the planet. We are not spending the next week in this room. If we were just going to do that, we might as well have stayed in Storybrooke. It would have been a helluva lot cheaper and a lot less trouble."

His lips moved to her neck and he began to suck on her pulse point.

"I bet I can persuade you not to leave this bed," he muttered against her skin.

Emma's eyes slipped shut and a moan escaped her lips as his mouth trailed across her chest.

"You are pretty damn persuasive," she breathed.

Killian captured her lips with his and they began to frantically undress each other. Clothes went flying across the room at a breakneck pace and soon rose petals fell onto the floor as they became one.

They couldn't imagine a time when they wouldn't crave each other, when their appetites for each other wouldn't be insatiable. And being married had only deepened their emotional connection when they made love.

They savored each other well into the night, foregoing dinner for dessert and more dessert. They finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

…

As Emma began to stir the next morning, she felt something tickle her lips and giggled.

"Killian," she said, eyes remaining closed. "Your scruff is tickling me!"

Killian's eyes popped open at the sound of her voice and he looked down at his wife, whose head was resting on his shoulder. His mouth dropped open at what he saw: a huge centipede, nearly 5 inches in length, was lying across her mouth.

"Uh, love, I'm afraid that wasn't me."

Emma's brow furrowed and her eyes shot open. They widened in panic at the sight of the centipede resting on her mouth, its many legs tickling her lips.

"Yuck!" she screamed, swatting it off her mouth and scrambling to sit up in bed. The centipede landed on Killian's bare chest.

He shrieked and brushed it off of him onto the floor. It was only then that they noticed that the centipede had brought friends. There were dozens on the ceiling, walls, and floor. They kicked a few more off their bed.

"Bloody hell!" Killian screamed.

"I can't believe this! What else can go wrong?!"

Emma grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the front desk. She was informed that this particular room had been having an infestation of centipedes as of late. Efforts to remove them had been largely unsuccessful. Now Emma understood why they hadn't give their room away despite their late arrival. Unfortunately, there were no other rooms available. She was only able to get two nights comped for their troubles.

She slammed the phone down and then raised her arms, taking aim at the invaders. She zapped each centipede with her magic until they were gone.

Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'd deem that a necessary use of magic."

Emma fell back on her pillow and covered her face with her hands, as she let out a heavy sigh.

"This is a disaster," she groaned.

"Aye, love, we've faced a few obstacles and suffered a few setbacks, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

Emma turned to him, her expression serious. "What if all of these things are a sign? A sign that our marriage is going to face one hurdle after another. I know marriage isn't easy and our lives complicate things even more, but we deserve some peace. We don't deserve to constantly have to struggle for a few quiet moments, even when outside of Storybrooke and away from curses and villains. But what if this is just our fate? Things have never been easy for us and maybe they never will be."

Killian brought his hand up to her cheek. "Easy is highly overrated. Anything that comes easily probably isn't worth having. The road we took here was anything but easy, yet I wouldn't change a moment. You said the same thing. Every moment we spend together now is that much sweeter, cherished that much more, because it wasn't easy. Because we had to fight for our love, for our future. And perhaps things will never be easy for us. But there is one thing I am sure of: whatever comes our way, we will face it together. We will overcome those obstacles. And we will make the best of whatever life hands us."

Emma smiled, as she lifted her hand up to cup his cheek. "I have a very wise husband."

"And I have an impossibly gorgeous, amazing wife," he said.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, before placing a kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back, Emma tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm just trying to decide who's the better kisser: you or the centipede."

Killian laughed before capturing her lips again and growling, "It's no contest."

He then pulled his wife on top of him and they continued their activities from the previous night.

…

Emma and Killian sat on the beach, watching the sun set. The rest of the day had been blessedly uneventful and blissfully relaxing. It was late afternoon before they finally ventured outside. They enjoyed a swim in the ocean, sunbathing on the sand, and a romantic candlelight dinner by the water. They thought that maybe their luck was finally turning around.

Emma was sitting between Killian's legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as her head rested against his chest.

"Back on that beanstalk, did you ever imagine we'd end up here?" she asked, looking up at him.

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "I knew you would change my life. I felt it from the moment I laid eyes on you. We had a connection right from the start."

"You could see right through me. I had never experienced that before."

Killian brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "And now here we are. On our honeymoon, beginning our life together. It started on a beanstalk and it's been a wild ride so far."

"Like I said," Emma replied, "sometimes the journey is half the fun."

Killian bobbed his head. "And ours is just beginning."

Emma smiled, as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

…THE END…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider taking a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
